


小兽

by XieSuisui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieSuisui/pseuds/XieSuisui
Summary: 当你喜欢一个人的时候，会觉得他是所有可爱小动物的集合体。





	小兽

白宇的粉丝一直说，白宇是可爱的小动物，自封为白宇动物管理员的你，觉得他们说的很对。  
打个比方吧，白宇怕冷，冬天的时候就会把自己裹在厚厚软软的大衣里，戴上帽子和口罩，只露出两个圆溜溜的眼睛，黑黑的眼球咕噜咕噜地转。当他迈着轻快的步伐奔向你时，在厚大衣的陪衬下，总显得有些笨拙，这时候的白宇，是一只小熊。高高大大的一只，总惹得你忍不住要给他一个结结实实的拥抱，多亏了厚衣服，让这个拥抱柔软而又温暖。  
但不够，你这样想着，长久别离中的思念，仅仅一个熊抱是无法解决的。你需要更多的触碰，抚摸他，亲吻他，进入他。对于他，你永远是不知满足的。  
家里比外面要暖和许多，你的小熊回到家后就会脱掉厚重的大衣，换上宽松绵软的家居服，这时候的白宇，是一只小猫。他会赤着脚走来走去，目的地多半是厨房的冰箱或者卧室的电脑。白宇怕麻烦，回到家里总不爱穿鞋，被你抓到过几次狠狠教训以后，过了几天仍会旧事再犯，你没办法，只好买了地毯把家里铺满。这下更方便了恃宠而骄的某只小猫，回家不穿鞋似乎成了他的习惯，你好笑又无奈，竟不知道这么宠着他是对是错。  
不过，买回来的地毯总归是有些好处的。  
你和白宇都喜欢在家里重温一些老电影，有了地毯后他总会靠着沙发在地毯上盘腿坐成一小团，抱着零食咔嚓咔嚓地啃。你总会惊讶明明比你还要高上三公分的一个人怎么总能随心所欲的缩成那么小一团，或许他真的是猫，毕竟他的腰身软的不像话。就像现在，你看着电影画面，却悄悄地把手伸进了他的衣服下摆——他穿着宽松的家居服，这正好方便了你作乱。  
你迷恋于他腰身的触感，肌肤细腻，而且太薄了，你轻轻松松地就能用一只手把过他的腰侧。你抚摸，揉捏，把玩，顺便腾出注意力去观察白宇的侧脸。他好像什么都没发生一样，眼睛还是专注地盯着前面，好像电影真到了多么吸引人注意力的情节。可你知道，这只狡猾的小猫只是虚张声势，他的注意力早就被你的手扯去了大半，你熟知他的一切小心思——从你把手伸进他衣服下摆的那一刻，他已经很久没有往嘴里塞零食了。  
你无声地笑了，猫总是矜贵的，他迟迟不肯向你丢盔弃甲，那是你还没有进攻到他的命门。你把手放在他肋下腰侧，大拇指和食指捏住那块软肉，使点力气一掐，白宇便惊喘着扑进了你的怀里。  
你干嘛呀。小猫软软地问你，手臂环上你的肩，把头靠在你脖颈轻轻蹭着。这是他惯用的讨好方式。  
你的两只手都伸进了他的衣服里，把着他的腰又捏又掐，激得他喘个不停。你被他惹得难得显出心里那点隐秘的黑暗，侧头叼住他的耳垂，先轻轻舔了舔，再咬住那块肉撕磨拉扯，你明显感觉到手下的腰身颤了颤。  
干你。  
流氓。  
那也只对你一个人流氓。  
接下来的接吻理所当然。白宇的唇生得很好，又艳又软，每每接吻时都勾得你控制不住自己舔舐撕咬的力气。  
嘶，白宇吸了一口凉气，侧过头，嘟起泛着艳光红肿的嘴唇不满地抱怨，你属狗的啊，啃这么用力，明天又要破皮了。  
猫一样的难伺候。你不答，只是低低地笑，毕竟你确实理亏。只能转移阵地，低下头去咬他的喉结。感受着那薄薄一层皮肤底下传来的震动，你恍惚间觉得自己是一只捕食的猎豹，而怀中的这只小猫已经被你咬住了脆弱的颈项，随时等待你的处决。  
这个认知让你有些兴奋。你急不可耐地把白宇的领口扯得更开，继续往下啃咬他的锁骨。你的小猫还是太瘦了，浑身上下除了屁股没有几两肉，薄薄一层皮裹着生得极好的骨，凄美又脆弱。平常看着，总会让你满脑子都是去保护他的想法，可到了现下，这样的一副身体只会激起你的施虐欲。你把他的锁骨啃得到处都是红印，小猫的皮肤很敏感，很快就受不了似的哼唧。  
只能再转移阵地了。  
白宇的领口已经扯到最大，你只能把他的衣服下摆撩起，去找寻锁骨再往下的胸。白宇胸前的那两颗小东西感受到你的气息，你的唇还没贴上去，它们自己就颤颤巍巍地立了起来。你只觉得好玩，嘴唇堪堪停留在一颗上方不到一厘米处，呼出的气息喷在它上面，看着它越来越挺立，越来越红。  
白宇在你撩衣服时顺从地抬起胳膊，见你迟迟没有下一步的动作，难耐地动了动，把自己的乳头送进了你嘴里。他低下头，一双猫儿眼雾蒙蒙地泛着水汽，哥哥，怎么不动了啊。  
你起了逗弄小猫的心思，舔了舔嘴里的小东西然后就放开了它。起身把白宇压在地毯上，然后就若离若即地保持着嘴唇和鼻尖与他皮肤的距离，从胸口一路缓缓向下经过肚脐眼，在小腹处缓缓停留，最后落在了胯间，那里硬得厉害，你都能感觉到炽热的温度扑在你的鼻尖。  
白宇受不了你这样，身体颤得更厉害，裸露在外的皮肤都起了一层细密的疙瘩，他扶着你的脸，不确定地开口，哥哥？  
你抬眼看他，白宇经过刚才的刺激，脸和眼睛都红得厉害，尤其是眼睛，泛着水光怯怯地看着你，已经全然不复刚才那副骄矜的小猫样子了。是兔子，你默默地在心里定了音，是一只在发情期难耐求欢的兔子，一只只为了你而发情的公兔子。  
小白，你开口说话，呼出的热气尽数喷在他胯间，他几乎是弹跳着想要往后退，可却被你把住了腰动弹不了分毫，那双兔子眼睛里的水光迅速汇聚，只要他眨眨眼就能滚落出来。  
小白，你又唤他，带着十足的恶趣味，我之前就这么觉得了，你的身体，是真的很敏感啊。  
白宇的眼睛难以置信地睁大，他刚张开嘴想要说些什么话，你早有预料似的张嘴轻轻咬了下那硬挺的物件。他便什么也说不出来了，惊惧地轻呼一声，腰身一阵激烈的颤抖之后便软了下来，白宇闭上了眼睛，那两滴豆大的眼泪也如愿以偿地顺着他的脸颊滚落下来。  
你愣住了，完全没有想到这只小兔子会有这么大的反应。你眨了眨眼睛，突然想起什么似的在白宇反应过来之前脱下了他的裤子。  
别！白宇想要阻止你，可为时已晚，只能看着你盯着他胯间已经疲软下去的小东西愣住。小东西上还沾着白浊，你手里裤子上潮湿的触感也真真切切地向你诉说着刚刚发生了什么。  
你······  
你的话还没说出口，这只气急了的兔子就羞愤地去扯你手中他的裤子。你能松手吗？你当然不能，不仅不能松手，还要仗着自己比他大许多的力气一鼓作气脱了他的裤子。  
小白，小白。  
你抱住他，亲吻着他脸上的泪痕。  
对不起，我错了，我是真的没想到。  
你没想到什么！  
没有，什么都没有。  
你按下他要挣脱你怀抱的手，轻声细语地讨好他。  
刚刚什么都没有发生，是哥哥不好，你帮帮哥哥好不好？  
你拉着他的手摸向你自己的胯，小兔子在触碰到那个坚硬炽热的物件时终于安分下来，可还是用通红的眼睛控诉着你。  
哥哥好难受，你帮帮哥哥好不好？  
你做出一副委屈巴巴的可怜表情，你知道他心软，受不得你这样恳求他。果然，他只跟你僵持了几分钟时间就败下阵来。  
那······  
他轻轻张开腿，方便你把手探向那个隐秘销魂的地方，小兔子难耐地动了动腰，好让自己在地毯上躺得更舒服些。似乎还是有些不忿，他闭上眼睛转过头，恶狠狠地说道，做完这次就当什么都没发生过！  
你满口答应下来，挺进了他的身体里，很快就让他在你身下除了喘息声音都发不出来了。  
就是可惜了这块地毯，上好的羊毛毯呢。你突然冒出了这样的想法。  
不，你甩头，把这样稀奇古怪的想法甩出了脑袋，顺带使劲挺了一下腰，小兔子的喘息带上了哭腔，眼下还有更重要的事去做呢。  
看着白宇在你身下意乱情迷的脸，你突然觉得，不是白宇像所有可爱的小动物，而是全天下所有可爱的小动物都像他。  
但它们都比不上他，你吻了吻他昏睡过去还带着泪痕的脸。  
晚安，我的宝贝。


End file.
